Object recognition is a cornerstone of the function of visual systems, whether neural or manmade. This capacity is indispensable for systems used to review, for example, visual images stored in a computer system or for the function of a sensorimotor system operating in an external world, whether for navigation in complex terrain or rapid identification of the properties of food, friend, or foe.